


Pressure

by Ozma8



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, self indulgent, trans akko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozma8/pseuds/Ozma8
Summary: A totally self-indulgent fic I wrote about Akko and Amanda. It's inspired by the fact that I miss my girlfriend.





	Pressure

Akko was on her stomach, laying on her couch with one hand resting beside her phone and the other under her chest. She didn’t know where the anxiety attack had come from (maybe it was that guy at the library who checked her out with a scowl on his face, but who knows). Most of the time, Akko kept things like that from getting to her. She was the girl who didn’t let judgment get in her way, but every so often if all came crashing in. The built-up anxiety of having people laugh at her so often, coupled with those random looks. She could never be sure if she was reading too much into those looks, but they hurt anyways.  


She’d texted Amanda as it was starting. “im real anxious / at the library / my chest feels tight. going home”  


Those kinds of looks always made her worry she’d been clocked as trans. It didn’t happen as much anymore, but she had bad interactions still. She did a double take and tried to figure out what she’d done wrong. Of course, passing is based on cisnormative beauty standards, but that didn’t help her dysphoria. She couldn’t really run to a bathroom to check herself in a mirror since that was always a suspect location for any trans girl.  


She could see the incoming replies. “Are you ok?” and the like. Amanda’s cool exterior and fun-poking always fell away the moment Akko needed help. She wanted to reply but there was a light tension in her hand like the muscles and tendons were disconnected from whatever usually let them move. She wanted to reply, but she couldn’t bring her fingers to move let alone her whole hand.  


She breathed, but the coil in her chest kept the air from feeling adequate.  


She laid there motionless for what felt like forever when there was a knock at the front door.  


Akko stayed on the couch, worried she might accidentally answer to some door-to-door Christ salesperson, but a voice called through the wooden frame.  


“Akko, are you in there? Are you ok?”  


It was Amanda. Where had she even been when Akko texted her? She lived over in Iowa, not so close to Akko’s apartment in Chicago. How long had Akko been lying there?  


“...no,” Akko croaked back, still struggling to put her full energy into anything. “come on in.”  


The door opened, and Amanda darted into the room, closing the door behind her as she dropped her broom to the floor. She sat on the little edge of the bed Akko had left from where she lay and put a hand on Akko’s back.  


“Hey babe,” she said. “What can I do?”  


Akko rolled over slowly and pointed at the middle of her sternum, a pout on her face. She said nothing.  


Amanda knew what to do. She climbed over Akko onto the empty side of the bed and lightly pressed her hand down where Akko had pointed. The pressure helped immensely, and having Amanda by her side was calming in a whole different way, but she still struggled.  


“Take a deep breath,” Amanda said as she continued pressing her hand. “Do you want to talk about it.”  


Akko took a big shaky breath. “I don’t know,” she said and paused.  


Amanda waited silently.  


“It’s just--I just feel like people here always look at me weird. It’s just like back home where they all knew me before everything and saw me in my early, awkward transition years,” Akko started to cry as she talked, pausing for more shakey breathing as she tried to keep talking. “People looked at me like something about me was infringing on them, and the way this guy at the library did got me all worried about passing and I just went right back to where I was.”  


Amanda propped herself up on the arm not on Akko’s chest and brought her face close to Akko’s so she was almost looming, but with a soft look in her eyes.  


“You know you’re beautiful, right?” Amanda said.  


Akko smiled a week smile. It didn’t fix everything, but it helped.  
Amanda stayed above Akko as she tried to make her girlfriend laugh.  


“Do you want me to go beat that guy up?”  


“You should have seen the traffic on the way here.”  


That one got Akko to chuckle a bit. “I love you, Amanda.”  


“I love you, Akko.” Amanda dropped her whole body on top of Akko’s torso and they both broke into giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been anxious since yesterday and missing my girlfriend who lives far away, so I wrote this. I made Akko trans cause I'm trans and if that's problem, go read another fic.


End file.
